Through a Rocky Eye
by FlintDjinn
Summary: Basically Weyards history through the view of the Wise one. Contains The creation of Weyard


**I dont own golden sun**

**This is part one of a two part fic**

* * *

Before the creation of Weyard, there was the darkness of Chaos. Complete darkness, nothing existed out here there was only the impenetrable shadow.

However the shining ones came, beings of alchemy who travel through the Void, and create worlds. Seven shining forms, more complex than any mind, more power than any adept will ever have, They became as one and created weyard. They created this flat world and filled it with the sea that falls from Weyard as colossal waterfalls that empty into the darkness. They formed the land, the mountains the plants and the wind. They called the sun and moon, and imbued the essence of Psyenergy into Weyards being.

However they thought this world imperfect, First they called forth the animals and placed them in the sea, the land and air. Secondly they called forth humans and placed them on the land as caretakers of the world and finally they created me, The Wise One and charged me to protect this world from harm. Then they leave as they always do.

I know not why they create these worlds or why they create life perhaps they have some reason, or maybe they themselves must answer to some higher order.

I watched Weyard grow and found that humans differed from other animals, they were not content to simply satisfy their desire of hunger and pleasure. These creatures thought, created and prayed. I noticed that they could control the basic blocks of life, they could manipulate the power of Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. Four of the most powerful Adepts became the Gods Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus.

These beings claimed responsibility for this worlds cretion and all worshipped them. This angered me, and for a time I wished to destroy them, but my cretors had long go placed a binding on my actions, I could only watch and intervene if it would mean saving Weyard from destruction. Although these beings were arrogant they meant this world no harm.

I begin to hate this race, I tire of their greed, their anger and thier constant desire for power. It is unquenchable and it sickens me.

Life continued for decades, centuries, millenia and Weyard is in chaos. The wars being fought is destroying their race, I felt the bindings constriction being lifted and felt power flooding into me, such power! I could destroy humanity and create a peacful race, a perfect people devoid of age, death and pain.

However as I reach into my power and create a inferno of lightning, fire and destruction my power leaves me and I find the famillar presense of a binding and realise that the shining ones desire was humanity to exist and I am thwarted. Bound by duty I place myself in a Adepts dream, I place on him the task of binding the lighthouses and save Weyard from total destruction.

For a year him and a band of powerful Adepts travel the land and place a seal on each lighthouse, killing off the source of Adepts power and the cause of Chaos. I feel Weyards life source fade and die and I ponder my decision, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

My felling is emphasised as Weyards begin to regress into a dark age. No longer thirsty for blood and power , but no longer desire for knowledge or order.

My previous feeling of hate fades and is replaced with a curious feeling of sadness and stranger still, a I feel stangely protective of this people.

Centuries go by and Weyard is eroding, all too slowly for mortals to see, I see there is need for change but I fear the destruction this could cause. Do I dare unleash Psyenergy on the world again?

This question haunts me for years, but I beleive that I no longer have a choice as I see in a small villiage - small but important - visitors under Mars rule.

They steal the stars and plan light the four beacons and free this world from shadow. I cannot decide wether this will bring harm unto the world and I sent a boy and his friend to reclaim the stars. Young as they may be I sense something within them that will become something great. It was so long ago I almost forget there names . . . Issac and Garet, yes thats it.

* * *

**Please review, I'm not sure this is good and I would like some feedback before I continue**


End file.
